


We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [28]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, double dates, mention of adam stevens, much needed sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title of the oneshot from the song "Diamonds" By Rihanna.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the oneshot from the song "Diamonds" By Rihanna.

“Where is he?” Taylor asks seemingly irritated, or maybe she's just nervous.

“I Don't know Tay..” I reply shrugging.

“It's almost five!” She grumbles pulling out her phone from her purse.

I glance at her, as she dialed some number.

“Where are you?” She asks annoyed, and then she glances at me.

“Connor's here..”

“No... Justin's not here yet.” At Justin's name her cheeks flushes. Jude and I agreed to go on a double date at the movies and, as usual, Jude's late.. and Justin is late, and Taylor is freaking out.

She hangs up the phonecall and she lets out a deep sigh.

“Tay.. don't freak out.. everything is gonna be fine”

“No offense Connor, but you had the luck of finding your soulmate at the age of thirteen, and not everyone is like you and Jude.”

I get what she's talking about.. She always says that Jude and I are like.. Unicorns. I laugh it off everytime, seeing how Jude's face turns pink. He's so adorable when he blushes.

“Ughh” She snorts “Your face, Dude.. should I pick you up with a spoon? You're pratically melting.. and he's not even here yet".

“Ahh shut up!”

 

“Hey guys sorry for being late!” Jude says rushing towards us, I wave at his mom before she storms off with her car, and he comes forward kissing me on the lips.

“Hey you” He says with an heart stopping smile, after pulling away from my lips.

“Hi Jude”

“Hey Tay” He says greeting her with a kiss on her cheek.

“Are you nervous?” He asks, and I take advantage of our proximity to take his hand into mine.

I feel his fingers intertwining with mine. I love the warmth his skin spreads, whenever he's close to me.

“Me? Nooo” She retorts sarcastically, shaking her hand in a dismissive way.

“Ahh come on, it's not that bad”

“Are you listening to this guy?!” Taylor asks Jude bewildered, pointing a judgy finger toward me.  
“It's our first date.. Jude, please tell Connor how nervous you were the day of your first date”

“Well, now I'm interested... Please do tell Jude”

He's blushing.. and I love every minute of this teasing.

“I Wasn't that nervous!” He retorts defensively at Taylor, while the blush keeps spreading over his face.

“You called me!” Taylor says back with an outrageous tone, and then she adds “And from what I recall you were desperate for me to tell you what to wear!”

“Ohh come on! I was just asking for a fashion advice!”

I'm loving this kind of comedy sketch, I keep laughing..but Jude at some point untangle our fingers turning towards me, clearly pissed.

“Don't laugh! Weren't you nervous on our first date?”  
“Of course I was...” I admit smiling to him, sobering up a bit.

“It didn't seem like it ” He says with a furrowed eyebrow crossing his arms to his chest, standing a few feets away from me.

“Well, I asked my father for some advices “ He seems amused and taken aback by my confession.

He bit his lips, trying to refrain a smile.

“You turned to your father for advices?” He asks with voice filled with surprise.

“Yeah...” Even Taylor seems amused, for one side.. I'm glad that this provided her some distraction. But I'm not comfortable with the attention focused on me.

“And exactly.. What did he tell you? ” Jude asks laughing, the pissed frown completely disappeared from his lips.

“Well....just to be myself ” he seems impressed and he nods, gesturing me to continue.

“And...”  
“And?” He asks staring at me as I'm taking a step forward towards him.

“....he told me to be a gentleman and buying you popcorn...” I add taking another step closer with a smirk on my lips.

“Wow.. you father really seemed an expert about the courtship departement back then.” Jude says with an amused smirk on his lips.

“And then he taught me the perfect move for winning you over. ”

“And what would that be?” He asks with voice low and short. I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him closer in my embrace, He immediately hugs me back and I whisper softly in his ear:

“I can't tell you.. but I'm positive that you will figure it out”

“You're mean!” He whines laying a kiss on my neck, making me shiver.

“I'm still here you know?” Taylor says.

“Yeah.. we acknowledged your presence.” Jude laughs glancing at her for a second,before going back to kiss me.

“Dudes.. get a room” Justin's voice interrupts our cuddling, and we both turn around greeting him.

“Right?” Taylor says amused, greeting him by laying a kiss on his cheek.

“They are perfect for each other” Jude mumbles as we're walking hand in hand inside, looking at the two of them awkwardly stuttering and blushing.

“It seems like a Dejavu” I admit, reminiscently thinking about our first date.. and how awkward we both were.. we were too shy and we couldn't even holding hands.

“Yeah... it seems like it doesn't it?” Jude says softly sitting down on his seat.

I sit down too, and I find myself sitting between Jude and Taylor.

“Do you remember the awkward moment when neither of us knew what to say?” Jude laughs nodding, leaning closer towards me and laying his head on my shoulder.

“It was so awkward..” Jude says biting his lips.

“Yeah..and then I asked you if you wanted popcorn...”

“And you put the bucket in between our seats...”

“And our hands touched taking a fistful of popcorn” Jude concludes,lifting up his head and laughing hard. He's so beautiful... I can't help but leaning in,capturing his laugh in a kiss.

“You were completely red in the face!”

“Yeah...” I admit “But then during the movie.. I took charge of the situation”

He seems confused.. so I'm trying to let him figuring it out throught my gestures.

I stretch my arms, letting out a yawn.. and then I casually lay my arms around his shoulder.

“Oh my god” He realizes with amusement written all over his face, eyes blown wide.

“Yeah...”  
“You fake yawned, and then..”

“I kissed you”

He starts laughing, shaking his head in disbilief..

“So.. let me get this straight.. That move and so our first kiss as boyfriends...”

“....Was suggested by Adam Stevens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff sunday's oneshot, I needed to do something to distract myself from this damn fever.  
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
